UhOh
by HeartbrokenSilhouette
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich are finally together, but just when Ulrich wants to keep their relationship private a big mouthed friend finds out. A slightly humorous fic exposing Yumi and Ulrich through gossip, secrets, and one unlocked event. UxY oneshot.


Title: Uh-Oh  
disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, if I did I wouldn't let Sissi anywhere near Ulrich, and William (though useful for jealousy) would clearly not stand a chance with Yumi.  
Word Count: 2288  
Date of Completion: 7:28 pm July 29, 2007  
Genre: Romance/humor (depending, maybe not laugh out loud, but crack a smile)  
Rating: T  
Dedication: To the wonderful reviewers from my last story! This is for lala3553, TomBoy 601, IseeURtrueCOLORS, shadowbloodhawk, Yumified, Gabby-chan182, and mirawriter.  
Summery: Yumi and Ulrich are finally together, but just when Ulrich wants to keep their relationship private a big mouthed friend finds out. A slightly humorous fic exposing Yumi and Ulrich through gossip, secrets, and one unlocked event. UxY oneshot.  
Just a note: I don't know about you guys but I seriously am sensing something up between Ulrich and Yumi in the new episodes!

"Odd, turn the video game off!" Ulrich grumbled turning over and pulling his pillow over his head. This was why he never wanted a roommate. That and things were going well with Yumi, but he tried to keep his personal life private, especially from Odd.

Sure Odd was his best friend, but in the case that somewhat potent information leaked into his ears there were two things you could be sure of. It would either become blackmail and you would be forced to do as he said or he would let his big mouth get the better of him and spill it to the world. Chances are both would happen if the spiky haired, big mouth got wind of secrets.

"You're just-ugh I lost again!" Odd cried out forgetting what he would have originally said. His normally short attention span was cut even shorter by video games.

"Odd!" Ulrich warned, "we have a test tomorrow in math, we're swimming in gym, and I thought you had a date tomorrow. Why are you going to stay up all night with that stupid device?"

"I'll flunk the test in math anyway...so will you, so I don't know why you're upset-" Odd breezed.

"I'm not going to fail this one," Ulrich spoke adamantly.

"Oh that's right. You did all that _studying_ with Yumi...which I still don't think was really happening because-oh yeah- she's not even in our class!" Odd teased.

"Shut up Odd!" Ulrich said throwing the pillow at him but he couldn't help but let a faint smile slip. "We studied."

"Uh-huh..." Odd badgered obviously not agreeing.

Truth be told Yumi had helped Ulrich with the math, but the books were forgotten a while later when an interesting conversation came up.

"You can't prove anything." Ulrich challenged.

"I guess not right now, but sooner or later she'll show up with a hickey and that'll be proof enough for the school. Until then we'll let tomorrow's test grade decide how much studying you actually did." Odd taunted.

"Just go to sleep." Ulrich mumbled.

"I'm not done. You're the only one who has a problem with swimming and I don't understand how...that incident at the swimming pool wasn't all bad, was it Ulrich?" Odd tantalized. He never got tired of bringing that one up.

"Odd, we agreed _never_ to talk about what happened at the swimming pool!" Ulrich stuttered.

"Well I changed my mind. I really do want to tell the world what happened that day." Odd threatened coyly. "Unless there's something else you'd like to admit about the studying you and Yumi have done..."

"Odd, I'm not stupid, I know if I tell you something else you're just going to use that against me too." Ulrich grunted. This was really a pain, he could tell Odd and save the swim secret from being told and then be blackmailed for the rest of his life or he could just have one secret out. It was a lose-lose situation at the worst.

"Okay well I'm sure everyone would be interested in the action of that story..." Odd trailed off knowingly. Ulrich was too secretive about his personal life. Odd's personal life was always front page news, and that usually ended up messing it up pretty badly too. He was the start of a great womanizer though, and he just wanted to be amused by hearing how things were progressing with the oh-so-timid-and-won't-ever-tell-them-even-though-it's-obvious-relationship Ulrich and Yumi seemed to have.

"You can't tell anyone though, and no blackmail!" Ulrich threatened sitting up. He had to make this quick or he wouldn't get much sleep.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Odd promised with the hyper undertone still in his voice. He would be perky tomorrow even if he was tired from this night.

"We studied a little and in the middle of a logarithm we kind of kissed. Which led to more, and..." Ulrich stopped, tormented by having to admit this. "And we decided that we're going to try dating."

"So you two are finally a couple?" Odd asked grinning. He'd waited so long for that day because then the master amount of all teasing could be unleashed.

"Yeah," Ulrich smiled. He'd been much happier since that study session, and he didn't want Odd to ruin it by teasing them. "We're taking things slow though."

"Do I believe that?...nah." Odd laughed

"Well whatever, can I just get some sleep." Ulrich whined not in the mood to argue all night.

"Fine." Odd grinned. He finally put the video game down and decided that he should get some sleep too. There was a whole day of teasing ahead of Ulrich and Yumi tomorrow, and he was not going to let gossip like this go unheard. He didn't care what he promised, it was bound to be found out someday, who cares if someday is just a day or two too soon? Besides he could always blame it on someone overhearing him talk...unintentionally. Odd really didn't think they'd mind all that much, and he was excited at the prospect of teasing them soon.

Finally both boys drifted off to sleep, thinking of the day to come.

morning

"Uhhhh!! It's too early!" Ulrich grumbled hitting his alarm clock, but getting up anyway. He didn't bother to wake Odd, since that kid was such a pain last night. Quickly Ulrich showered, dressed, and brushed his teeth readying himself for the day. Once he left the bathroom and returned to his shared room he found Odd gone. He didn't think much of it and went down to breakfast.

On the way there he noticed people were staring a little bit too much. He was used to the spotlight, but this...this was more than normal. He saw them whispering, but pushed it aside blaming himself for just being paranoid. It's not like Odd had _already_ blabbed his secret to the whole school. He doubted Odd was even ready for school yet. So he walked into the cafeteria and found Yumi already there.

"I thought you usually ate at home?" he asked, but there was no hiding the joy in his voice at her seeing her there early.

"Well...I had to get to class on time." she grinned playfully hoping everyone else would accept her excuse. Aileta, Jeremy, and Odd were already seated at the table and ready for class.

"You get to class on time everyday." Aileta raised her eyebrow.

"Not always...and um. My parents left early for work this morning so I didn't want to put up with Hiroke." Yumi lied blushing a bit.

At that moment, as if to damn her story, Hiroke called her cell phone. Yumi dug in her pocket to retrieve the annoyance only to have to explain to Hiroke that she was at school early and that Mom and Dad didn't have to worry about her.

"You were saying?" Odd laughed, looking smug for some reason.

Yumi just sighed. "I'm here early...no reason."

Ulrich had to laugh lightly putting an arm around her hoping it looked more like a friendly gesture. At that moment Sissi, looking vaguely interested, walked up.

"Well I guess the rumor is true." she spat.

"Rumor, what rumor?" Ulrich puzzled glaring at Odd who shrugged his shoulders with a kind "Heh" added.

"So you haven't heard? Well...have a nice breakfast," Sissi spoke walking off. She didn't feel like letting them know why people would be looking at them all day.

"What's this about a rumor?" Yumi asked the table quietly. Ulrich finally remembered his arm was around her and pulled it away.

"Well...I'm going to go check and see if Xana's attacking." Jeremy rushed quickly grabbing his toast and dumping the rest of his tray in the trash.

"And I'll go with him!" Aileta insisted running off after the blonde geek.

"I uh...I have to be anywhere, but here!" Odd grinned practically inhaling the rest of his food before sprinting out the double doors.

"That was weird." Ulrich mumbled confused.

"Do you know anything about a rumor?" Yumi asked him blushing lightly.

"No but I have a feeling it has something to do with what I told Odd last night." Ulrich grumbled.

"You told him didn't you?" She asked softly, voiding herself of emotion.

"He was up playing that game and then he threatened about the pool incident so I had to tell him...I didn't think he'd get to the school so soon." Ulrich rambled apologetically.

"Ulrich, I don't mind. I like you a lot and I don't care if the world knows it." Yumi smiled blushing lightly.

"I think the whole school already knew I liked you, so yeah it shouldn't be bad." he reassured.

"Well so much for breakfast." Yumi laughed as the bell rang signaling there were five minutes until class started.

"You want me to walk you there?" he asked.

"I'd like that." she grinned taking his arm.

They walked in silence, but the stares were uncomfortable. When they finally got to Yumi's first hour Ulrich grinned and kissed her cheek lightly catching the attention of some students.

"They'll be used to it soon." he whispered reassuringly.

"I hope so. Good luck with your math test." she smiled touching her cheek lightly.

And with that Ulrich sprinted off to his math class hoping he hadn't forgotten everything they'd studied that night.

Odd laughed out loud when Ulrich dashed into the room just seconds before the late bell rang.

"Busy?" he teased.

"No, I always like to enjoy a good run before a math test." Ulrich retorted.

"Good luck." Odd said coyly.

"Oh, I don't need luck, I studied. You on the other hand need the luck more than I do." he stated.

"The tests are out and I want everyone quiet!" the teacher chided before sitting behind her big desk.

The hour passed quickly and before he knew it the day did as well. Once he started ignoring people's eyes he felt more comfortable and less annoyed. Dinner ended and he walked with Yumi back to his dorm room.

"I told my parents I was going to be out late tonight...I don't think they'll mind." Yumi blushed. They were uncomfortable around each other since the relationship was still new.

"Odd's on a date tonight. You can come in the room." he explained turning a deep carmine.

"Ulrich." she giggled, "I've been in there a million times before."

"Oh, yeah I knew that..." he grinned rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

She did something she never really did, and tickled him. She knew where he was ticklish because she'd stumbled across that when they would practice fighting together. She never used it against him, until now. He went into a peal of laughter and she raced into his room. He chased her in and shut the door. Grinning he tackled her to the bed and began to tickle her.

Somewhere in there the tickle fight ended and a make-out session began. If you were to ask either of them neither could tell you how or when it changed.

sometime later

Odd's date hadn't gone very well and he broke up with the girl. She was a blue eyed girl with honey colored hair, but what did it matter? He went through so many girls their descriptions were easily forgotten. The two of them had a bit of an argument and Odd decided it was another dead end of a relationship so he cut the date off early. The unsuspecting boy opened the door to his shared dorm room to find a not so pleasant surprise.

"Odd!?" Yumi shrieked as the blonde boy opened the door spilling light into the room.

"What's going on in h-...oh my god! I'm scarred for life!" Odd joked. "Yeah I see you guys are taking it nice and slow."

"Leave the room Odd." Ulrich threatened. "And by the way, I got a B+ on today's math test!"

"That's a miracle. Okay, but I'll be back in 5 minutes so you better not take forever." Odd whined closing the grey door with a click.

"I honestly didn't think he was going to come..." Ulrich apologized.

"It's okay. It was bound to happen sometime." Yumi blushed reaching for her shirt.

Some things are better kept behind locked doors...

Finnies!

I really like to write something all the way through when I start it, but I had to stop in the middle of this because my muse got trampled in an argument, so what I started 3 days ago is finally done. I'm glad I saved my muse! Thanks to all who read this! I really appreciate it! This is the last Yumi x Ulrich oneshot for a while. My next story is going to be a Sissi x Odd oneshot. Even if you hate the couple you can read it. I'm going to post it next Friday so if you don't have anything to read one day why not give it a chance? Flames are welcome, but make them useful. And one last thing, please review!

Much love,

heart


End file.
